In a navigation device which can store destination waypoints set by a user and use the destination waypoints when destination waypoints are set on another occasion, a technique is known in which the coordinates of a destination waypoint are stored in a memory without guiding to the set destination waypoint each time destination waypoints are set (refer to, for example, Japanese Patent No. 2891794). In the technique, the number of the coordinates of a destination waypoint that can be stored is determined in advance. If the number exceeds the maximum value thereof, the coordinates of a destination waypoint are sequentially overwritten on the earliest set coordinates of a destination waypoint.
In the technique disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 2891794, the coordinates of a destination waypoint are stored in a history only by setting destination waypoints. For this reason, even destination waypoints which are less necessary for a user to keep in a history are stored (for example, although destination waypoints were set, they were actually not used as guidance.)
In the technique disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 2891794, the history of destination waypoints used for a user who determines routes to destination waypoints while setting a large number of destination waypoints is filled with data before long. As a result, data is sequentially overwritten on the earlier set coordinates of destination waypoints, and only the later set history of destination waypoints is left. For this reason, the history of destination waypoints is less frequently used except for a user who often goes to the same place. Thus, the technique is not easy to use for a user.
The present invention has been made in view of the above problems and has for its purpose to provide a user-friendly navigation device and method.
Further, it is another purpose of the present invention to provide a navigation device and method capable of storing and reusing destination waypoints useful for a user.
It is still another purpose of the present invention to provide a navigation device and method capable of storing positional information on destination waypoints which are necessary for a user to keep in a history, for example, on destination waypoints to which a user was actually guided.